This application requests continuing support for a training program that has been active for 32 years This program's principal aim is to prepare qualified, motivated persons for academic careers with special emphasis on renal and lung cellular physiology and the molecular pathogenesis of bacteria-host interactions. In particular, this application requests five years of support for four predoctoral fellows per year to study the fundamentals of renal and lung cell function at the organismal, cellular, subcellular, and molecular levels. Kidney disease, especially renal failure due to diabetes, is a growing health concern in the U.S. In addition, bacterial infections of the kidney and lung produce significant morbidity and mortality in the U.S. Areas in which training is offered include ion transport and its pharmacological and physiological regulation, effects of mineralocorticoids on ion transport, intracellular trafficking of ion channels and vesicles, the cellular and molecular biology of molecular motors, molecular pathogenesis, and interactions between bacterial and renal and lung epithelial cells. Predoctoral students are enrolled in graduate programs in the Program in Molecular Medicine Physiology (PEMM), sponsored by Dartmouth Medical School's departments of Medicine, Physiology and Pharmacology, and in the Molecular and Cellular Biology Program (MCB), which includes the departments of Biochemistry, Biological Sciences and Microbiology and Immunology. During the first two years, these students follow a schedule of required courses and laboratory rotations. Graduate students then initiate original research leading to a doctoral thesis that is usually completed in 5-6 years. Our fellows are engaged in research under the tutelage of a faculty sponsor; their research experience is broadened by regular interactions with other faculty and fellows through conferences, seminars, and courses in renal and lung physiology, signal transduction, and cell and molecular biology. Program faculty and trainees interact closely with faculty and students in other NIH-sponsored training programs at Dartmouth. Predoctoral trainees are chosen on the basis of their motivation for a long-term career, prior research experience and training, references, and academic standing. Final selection for all trainees follows a personal visit and interviews with faculty members. The primary training takes place within the departments of Medicine, Physiology, Pharmacology, Biochemistry, Chemistry, and Microbiology at Dartmouth Medical School. The 14 full-time faculty have extensive experience training students, are highly collaborative and are well funded by NIH RO1 awards and by program project grants from the NCRR and the CF Foundation. Other facilities include the resources of Dartmouth College and the Dartmouth Hitchcock Medical Center. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This goal of this program is to educate the next generation of scientists and physicians who will conduct research on kidney disease. The ultimate goal of the program is to reduce kidney disease.